Miniature gas sensors for consumer electronics represent a technology category that could enable upcoming features and/or products in applications such as environmental and health monitoring, smart homes, internet of things (IoT), and a number of other applications. Metal oxide (MOX) gas sensors are among the most promising technologies to be integrated with consumer electronic devices, due to their small size, low power consumption, compatibility with semiconductor fabrication processes and relatively simple architecture.
An issue with many environmental sensors is the baseline drift, where the baseline may change with an environmental condition such as variations in chemistry, temperature or other conditions of the environment. The baseline drift of a sensor can be addressed, for example, by a suitable compensation. A drift in sensitivity of a sensor, however, can be major issue that can drastically affect the measurement results. Therefore, environmental sensors capable of performing absolute measurements are desired.